


Addiction

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Food Porn, M/M, References to Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: Gabriel wants candy, but a wanted angel on the run can't get his fix. He turns to Sam for help.





	Addiction

Gabriel had been in hiding for a very long time, longer than most humans could grasp. He’d learned how to hide his grace under a veneer of godhood, twisting his true self to fit the image of a trickster god. 

That was before the gods had forcibly unveiled him and Lucifer had found him. Before his dear older brother had killed him and Gabriel’s grace had flared up like the world’s biggest fireworks display. Even after he had found himself somehow _alive_ after all that, he’d found that not only were Michael and Lucifer in the Cage–thanks to the Winchesters actually listening to him for once–but Gabriel himself was now wanted by Heaven. 

Now, wanted for _what_ , Gabriel didn’t know. The first angel he’d run into had thankfully been Castiel, who seemed too distracted to do more than tell him that Raphael wanted both their heads and that he should either join the battle or run. 

So Gabriel ran. He didn’t want to face his brothers again or get dragged into yet another war. Unfortunately, he soon discovered that Raphael had gotten a lot more crafty over the millennia. Craftier and much, much crueler. 

It started when Gabriel walked into the nearest chocolatier for some much-needed sweet relaxant. The instant he stepped in the door, he spotted Sariel examining the display. Normally, the archangel wouldn’t have worried–Sariel was one of the sweetest angels around–but the healer was carrying an angel blade in his sleeve. Gabriel booked it out of there, going for another candy store. There was an angel there too, only more alert. He’d clearly sensed Gabriel coming. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Gabriel muttered. Either he was losing his touch, or his resurrection had left him a beacon. He couldn’t fly anywhere without being noticed, and he certainly couldn’t summon anything. And he _really_ needed his sugar fix. 

“No, no, no. I can do this. I can make it until the heat dies down.”

-

He lasted for three hours before breaking and finding a phone. He didn’t even know if the number was still active, but there was only one person he could contact that he still trusted. 

-

Dean was out getting food when Sam got the call. The hunter frowned at the unfamiliar number before picking up. “…Hello?" 

"Samsquatch?”

Sam’s heart dropped straight to his stomach. “…Gabriel?” he whispered hoarsely.

“Yeah, it’s me. Look, uh, explanations later, okay? I need your help." 

"What kind of help?” Sam was already halfway to the door. “Where are you?" 

"I don’t know.” Gabriel thought for a moment, using his internal compass. “…Biloxi." 

"That’s not too far. I can be there in about an hour." 

There was a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. ”…Thanks, Sam.“ 

"You owe me one hell of an explanation when I get there, just so you know.”

“Yeah, I know. …I’ll meet you at the…Boomtown Casino. Right in the front.”

Gabriel hung up, leaving Sam feeling uneasy. Even with the marks that still hid the Winchester brothers from all angels, Gabriel should still have been able to find them. And from the sound of it, he was pretty strung out. What had happened?

-

Sam found Gabriel hiding behind a huge potted palm at the casino’s entrance. It would have been funny if it hadn’t been so disturbing to see an archangel cowering as if Heaven and Hell were on his tail. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, noting the fine tremble in the shorter man’s hands. 

“Not much. Just…came back to life to find that Raphael wants me dead,” Gabriel responded, trying and failing for a breezy tone. 

“Join the club.” Sam took a deep breath. “…It’s good to have you back, Gabe." 

Gabriel laughed insincerely, climbing into Sam’s (stolen) car. "Better back and hunted than dead, I guess." 

"Definitely better,” Sam agreed, earning him a confused look. “…What?”

“What d'you mean by that?” The question almost sounded accusing. 

Sam blinked. “…How do you think Lucifer got into the Cage?”

There was a long, strained silence. Gabriel seemed caught between pity and complete and utter fury. When he could finally trust himself to speak, it came out strangled. “…So all that was for nothing?" 

"Dean never said yes. There was no battle, not really.” Sam looked pained. “Look, it was the only way to get him in there–”

“Which left you in there with two incredibly pissed-off archangels with very good reason to hurt you!” Gabriel glared at him. “I was trying to _prevent_ you from doing something like that, Sam.”

“I’m fine. Really.” It was probably better not to mention just how long he was in there…or that the only thing keeping Sam sane right now was a wall of questionable stability. 

He wilted a little under Gabriel’s scrutiny, but kept his smile firmly in place. “…Look, you can stay with us in the meantime until your mojo comes back–”

“I’m still an archangel, Sam." 

Sam nearly slammed on the brakes. "What the _hell_ , Gabriel? Then why didn’t you just ask me for our address and fly over?”

Gabriel pointed to the chocolatier as they passed. “…Because right now Raphael’s got every candy shop in this town under watch, and if I so much as snap, any one of his spare troops can find me." 

"I thought you’d managed to hide for…centuries without getting caught." 

"Couple millennia.” Gabriel shrugged, trying to hide his worry. “But I guess I got put back wrong. So no using mojo, and worse, no candy." 

Sam sighed. He was probably going to regret this, but… 

"I could go in and get you some if you wanted." 

Gabriel perked up. "You would?" 

"Yeah, sure. They probably won’t recognize me if I keep a low profile–don’t _laugh_!" 

Gabriel sniggered. "Low profile, huh, Samsquatch?”

“Shut up, or I won’t get any at all." 

The archangel shut up. 

Sam smirked victoriously. "Now stay in the car. I’ll be right back.” He headed into the shop, keeping himself as small as possible without being obvious about it. He could see the angel, standing stiffly near the display racks on the far side of the store. Luckily, the ones he most remembered Gabriel eating were near Sam. He bought a large bag and hurried out before he was noticed. 

Gabriel sighed with relief once Sam dumped the bag in his lap, quickly putting the car into gear and getting on the nearest exit out of Biloxi. The archangel peeled open a chocolate bar, relaxing as the sugar rush hit his system. “…Thanks, Sam. I owe you one." 

Sam shrugged one shoulder. ”’s no problem. Just…let me do the talking when we see Dean, okay?“ 

-

Dean wasn’t what anyone could call ‘happy’ about seeing Gabriel again, and even less so once he learned that the archangel was now staying with them. But once he saw the look on Sam’s face, he mumbled, "Fine. But the second you start being a dick or getting me or Sam in trouble, you’re gone." 

"Fine.” Gabriel made a point of behaving and sticking close to Sam.

As the days turned into weeks, they fell into a new pattern to accommodate Gabriel. His knowledge was actually quite useful when it came down to hunting monsters, though he never took part in the actual hunt. Every few days, Sam would go out and another large bag of candy for the fussy archangel, and at night the two of them would sleep in the same bed, since there was no couch in any of the rooms they used and Dean refused to share. Naturally, Gabriel refused to sleep on the floor, so Sam volunteered his bed. 

This was all well and good for the first month or so, until Gabriel found that Sam tended to toss his long limbs over the nearest lumpy object in the bed when he had nightmares. And then sometimes when he wasn’t having nightmares at all. 

Gabriel also found that he didn’t mind so much. Nor did he mind in the slightest when Sam hovered a little too close for comfort (specifically, Dean’s). He’d felt affection for the younger Winchester for years–why else would he try to make Dean’s then-certain demise easier on Sam?–and it was nice to get some of the closeness he craved, even if it was just pretend. 

He’d been traveling with the Winchesters for about half a year the night Sam pinned him to the bed after a night of heavy drinking. Gabriel could have easily shoved him off. Easily. But when Sam whispered “You owe me one,” in his ear, the archangel sighed and let the hunter have his way, stroking them both into oblivion. 

Sam didn’t apologize the next morning. There was no shame in his expression as he pulled Gabriel against him, ignoring the sticky sheets in favor of the compact, warm body sharing his bed. And there was no harshness in the kiss he pressed into the sweat-dampened skin of Gabriel’s neck and shoulder and _down_ until the archangel was writhing on the sheets.

It might not be love, Gabriel reflected later, golden eyes gazing into warm hazel, but what they had right now was the best he’d had in a very long time. 


End file.
